


Pink Promises

by LightsOut



Series: Pink (Is My New Obsession) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finally admits what is on his mind and all it takes is a pair of pink boxers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Promises

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is canon, so just relax ;)
> 
> Basically, pick a place in the timeline where you want this particular tale to fit. 
> 
> Anyway, so the prompt of this series is 'pink underwear' and I just went with it. This is just the first couple to be subjected to playful smut fic :D So fun 
> 
> The series name is inspired by Aerosmith's song 'Pink'

\--------

Clint crawled out of the vent and Phil frowned at him, “Use the door Clint.”

Clint flopped down onto the lumpy couch and grinned, “I made a bet.”

Those were not reassuring words. Phil eyed him warily and pushed his paperwork to one side. He took a deep breath, “Alright, Barton, what have you done now?”

Clint was still grinning, “Natasha claimed that you were a briefs kind of guy and I claimed boxers. We need you to settle the argument.”

Phil refused to blush and he kept his expression blank, “That is a personal matter Barton and it has no impact on your association with SHIELD. I would appreciate it if you would use the door on your way out.”

Clint had the audacity to pout, “Aw, come on, boss. Natasha wants me to wash her clothes for a month if she wins.”

Phil gave in to a moment of human emotions and he rolled his eyes, “You have paperwork to do Agent Barton.”

Clint walked up to the desk, draping himself across the top to Phil’s annoyance, “If you answer the question I’ll fill out every scrap of paper that you give me for a month, before the deadline.”

Clint was legendary for his reluctance to do paperwork. Phil wondered what was so bad about doing Natasha’s laundry but getting Clint to actually complete his paperwork was too good to pass up even if it was just for a month. Phil gestured for him to get off his desk, hiding a smile when Clint actually stood up, and he answered dryly, “Boxers. Now, you have paperwork on your desk.”

Clint looked unusually frazzled, “What colour, sir?”

Phil frowned slightly, “What?”

Clint cleared his throat, “What colour when you wear boxers? It was part of the bet.”

Phil sighed, “Usually black but, right now, pink.” Clint made an undignified noise and Phil smirked, “What’s the matter Agent?”

Phil wasn’t likely to admit it but he enjoyed baiting Clint. Clint was a natural flirt and he’d started the game with Phil to try and get a reaction from the infamously stoic SHIELD agent. Phil was more interested than he cared to admit which is why, when he did respond, Clint’s reactions were gratifying.

Clint was leaning in, “Pink, sir?”

Phil raised one eyebrow, “Yes, Agent. Is that important?”

Clint grinned slowly, “Yes, sir, it’s very important.”

Phil grabbed his pen and turned back to his paperwork, “I expect those forms on my desk by the end of the day Agent Barton.”

When Clint actually walked in later that day to drop off a pile of filled-out paperwork Phil was extremely surprised. What wasn’t surprising was that Clint winked and asked, “Do I get a reward for good behaviour, sir?”

Phil answered dryly, “I’ll put a smiley-face sticker on your chart.”

Clint hummed thoughtfully and closed the door, “You know, I was thinking that Natasha probably won’t accept your answer unless I’ve seen for myself.”

Phil sighed, “Don’t think that I won’t give you the Alaska assignment Agent Barton.”

Clint leered, “Just a little peek, sir. I’ve been so good today.”

Phil grabbed his jacket, “Stop being inappropriate Agent Barton. I’ll have your next batch of paperwork delivered to your office first thing in the morning. Now, if you will excuse me I have an important meeting to attend.”

That last part was a complete lie as Phil was sat in a bar half an hour later with a pint in his hand and a sombre expression. The bartender, Matt (cute, blonde, single and not an assassin) was hovering nearby but Phil shook his head. Usually they would flirt gently, not intending to follow through but they both found it pleasant, but Phil wasn’t in the mood.

He’d changed on the way into tight black jeans and a silk blue button-down shirt because he didn’t live in his suits like most of his colleagues assumed. He liked to separate his slightly sad home life from his work life and changing clothes helped with that. Maintaining the illusion of being a normal, everyday guy was important and that included drinking at the local bar. Luckily he liked the place.

Unless there was an emergency (and he never ruled out that possibility) Phil had the night free and that was rarer than it should be. Phil ordered another pint, rallying enough to smile at Matt as he pulled his drink, and Phil let their fingers brush when he handed over the money. Phil constantly wished that he felt more of a spark with Matt. It would be nice to break his lengthy dry spell.

Matt moved back down to the other end of the bar and Phil ran his fingers through the condensation of the glass. One frustrating conversation with Clint and he’d been driven to his local bar. As soon as Maria Hill found out she was going to laugh her ass off.

Phil sighed into his pint. His everyday man act was comforting in a different way to his ‘stoic agent’ act that he usually wore. He’d worn many guises over the years – son/soldier/agent. Sometimes he felt like he’d lost track of who he really was. He saw the same thing reflected in his boss, Nick Fury who he’d once known as Marcus. He really hoped that he wasn’t as lost as Marcus.

He made the decision then and there that he wasn’t going to sit and mope on his first night off in weeks. Phil drained his pint, nodded to Matt on his way out and he pulled out his phone. His contacts on his private phone were meagre. There was Marcus who never called him that way anymore. Maria Hill who was only to be contacted during emergencies or bad break-ups. Jasper Sitwell was someone that Phil would only call if he was desperate for company or needed to someone to mock the newbies with. Then there was Clint who was under the name ‘The Amazing Hawkeye’ and Phil still wasn’t sure how he’d ended up with Clint’s number in his phone but he suspected Natasha.

Phil settled on a particular name and he was dialling before he could stop himself. A soft female voice answered, “Phil?”

Phil smiled slightly, “Pepper, are you free to talk?”

“For you, Phil, always.”

“I… I have the night off.”

“You’re struggling to find something to do aren’t you?” Phil sighed and Pepper laughed, “Don’t worry, I feel the same way sometimes when I’m not trailing after Tony. Do you want to meet for a drink? I have tickets for… everything. Tony is well-connected as you know.”

They arranged a meeting place and Phil hugged the slender red-head when she arrived. He ordered cocktails for them both immediately. Pepper looked as well-groomed as always and Phil told her so.

Pepper laughed gently, “Thank you Phil. So, how come you called me? Is there really no one else that you could call last minute?”

Phil grinned, “No one like you.”

Pepper blushed slightly, “If I didn’t know you were gay I’d think that you were flirting with me.”

Phil laughed, “You’re worth flirting with Miss Potts and you shouldn’t broadcast my secrets so loudly.”

She winked, “You’d better buy another cocktail for my silence then.”

Phil nodded, “You’ve got it. So, which show are we going to see tonight?”

They didn’t do it often but when they both had the opportunity they loved to go out. Tony didn’t have the patience for the type of shows Pepper loved and Phil’s friends from work didn’t enjoy the same shows that he did. Pepper picked up the second cocktail, “So, how is work?”

They had an agreement. They could talk about work but only in vague terms and they wouldn’t dwell on the subject.

Phil shrugged, “Busy. How’s Stark?”

Pepper shrugged as well, “Busy. He’s… always busy.”

Phil reached for her hand and smiled sympathetically, “He loves you Pepper, even if you’re not together anymore that’s still true.”

Pepper nodded and gave Phil a small, happy smile, “James asked me out.”

Phil’s jaw dropped slightly and he started grinning, “James Rhodes? Wow, does Tony know?”

Pepper blushed, “Yes, and… this is a secret but Tony is in a relationship with Steve.”

Phil’s jaw dropped further, “Steve? As in, Captain America?”

Pepper shushed him, “Keep your voice down and yes. If you see them together it is completely obvious that they are in love but it’s a recent development. They are surprisingly good together.”

Phil was amazed, “Wow, I mean, wow… are you sure? Oh god, I can just picture Fury’s face when he finds out.”

Pepper giggled, “What about you Phil? Are you seeing anyone?”

Phil sighed, “No, I don’t think that I’m that lucky.”

Pepper patted his hand, “You’ll find the right person or, maybe, you’ll realise that you’ve already found them and taking the chance is worth it.”

Phil frowned, “What do you mean by that?”

Pepper slid off her chair and stretched out a hand, “Come on. This orchestra is from Vienna and the reviews are amazing.”

Phil felt better in the morning than he could’ve imagined and he woke up before his alarm. Considering his drinking the night before he felt great and he was ready to go as soon as his eyes opened. He took his time over breakfast, eating properly for a change, and he headed to work. Humming one of Mozart’s popular ensembles that was a feature from the performance during the night before he shocked one of the newest recruits who was looking at him with a mixture of awe and fear.

He ignored the look and the further expressions as he walked through the building towards his office. On the way he stopped to order the newest batch of paperwork for Agent Barton. He was almost at his office but his progress was halted when he heard Fury bellow, “Coulson!”

Phil just turned on his heels, his expression unchanging, and he continued to hum on his way to Fury’s temporary office (there was an incident with an alien goo and some tic tacs in Fury’s official office the week before. It did not end well). He stepped inside, “You yelled, sir.”

Fury sneered, “Watch the attitude, Agent.”

Phil tamped down the urge to roll his eyes, “Yes, Director.”

Fury handed him a file, “You’re babysitting Fitz and Simmons on your next assignment. They created some kind of serum that does something useful. Take Hawkeye, he could use a walk since that he’s driving everyone around here crazy.”

Phil flinched, “Is Agent Barton completely necessary, sir? It is just recon after all.”

Fury glared which was impressive with only one eye and an eye-patch, “Do you have a problem with Barton?”

Phil shook his head, “He’s a fine agent and a perfect sniper.”

Phil could practically see the change as Fury relaxed and Phil could almost see his old friend again, “SHIELD’s fraternization policies are surprisingly lax.”

Phil flinched, “Maybe you should look into that, sir.”

Fury laughed, “Or maybe you should, Coulson. I know that he has.”

Phil turned around, leaving Fury chuckling behind him. He arrived in his office and was sat at his desk, going over the new file, when Clint dropped in through the vent. Phil gave him a half-hearted glare, “Pack your things Agent. We’re going on a field trip. You, me and the kids.”

Clint didn’t answer and Phil looked over at him in surprise, “Is everything alright, Agent?”

For a moment he wasn’t sure if Clint would answer and then he asked, “Are you dating Pepper Potts?”

Phil frowned slightly, “Why would you… oh, no, we’re just friends who have to babysit the heroes of the world and we happen to enjoy some of the same things. I’d be worried about you spying on me if we didn’t work for an intelligence agency.”

Clint straightened and muttered, “Natasha was the one who spotted you in the bar together. She was hunting down the perfect Mojito.”

Phil stood and handed Clint the file, “Pack your bags Agent. We’re on babysitting duty.”

Phil frowned when Clint didn’t utter a word of complaint and he disappeared within the vent system again. Fitz and Simmons were waiting for him by the transport and he reminded himself not to frown too deeply when he realised that Clint was missing. Phil shook hands with both of them, “I understand that this is your first field mission.”

Simmon’s hands fluttered nervously, “Yes, sir. It’s a privilege to meet you.”

Phil nodded, “We’re just waiting for one more agent. It should be a fairly simple operation.”

Fitz’s eyes widened almost comically as he looked at something over Phil’s shoulder. Phil, keeping his stoic expression in place, addressed Clint without turning around, “It’s good of you to join us, Agent Barton.”

Phil turned around and mentally cursed the department who’d caved to Clint’s insistence of tight material that wouldn’t cause any restrictions to his movement. Phil’s libido could only take so much. Clint placed his equipment carefully in the back of the van and nodded once to Phil, “Ready to go, sir?”

Phil drove and for once Clint didn’t complain. Once Phil would’ve been glad to have Barton sitting quietly, especially when they had company, but now his silence was disconcerting. When they stopped at a roadside to use the restrooms Phil took advantage of their privacy.

He watched Fitz and Simmons moving through the store for a moment before he said, “What’s wrong Agent Barton.”

Clint sighed, “Nothing, sir. I am fully mission capable.”

Phil narrowed his eyes, “Barton, do I have to call Natasha?”

Clint snorted, “She’s gone dark, sir.”

Phil smirked, “I know. I’m the one who gave her the mission. That doesn’t mean that we don’t have our ways though.”

Clint rolled his eyes, “It should probably bother me that my only two friends enjoy conspiring against me.”

Phil looked at him with surprise and frowned slightly, “Only two friends? That’s not true Barton. So, what’s wrong?”

Clint folded his arms and propped his feet up on the dashboard, “I wanted to apologise for being unprofessional earlier.”

Phil shrugged, “Like you said, we’re friends and I’ve been asked worse. Maria once asked… well, maybe that’s not an appropriate conversation right now.”

For the first time Clint’s lips twitched into a smile, “You can’t just leave me hanging like that, sir. We agreed on that in Shanghai.”

Phil chuckled, “I apologised for that.”

Clint grinned, “You also promised me a drink and didn’t follow through.”

Phil protested, “In my defence – blonde gods with magical hammers.”

Clint smirked, “Yeah, life did become weird.”

Phil tapped his hands on the steering wheel, “We can get that drink when we get back.”

Clint’s feet slipped off the dashboard and hit the floor with a thump, “Really?”

Phil nodded, “Of course.”

They both fell silent as Fitz and Simmons climbed back into the car bickering gently. Phil and Clint stayed silent for the rest of the route. Phil wasn’t sure why Clint was so quiet but he was silent because he was marvelling over the fact that he’d asked out Hawkeye on a date. Possibly.

To Phil’s surprise nothing went wrong with the mission. It worried him that a perfect mission made him nervous. He was good at solving problems. He was used to solving problems. He’d never been on a mission that went so smoothly and by the time they pulled in to headquarters Fitz and Simmons had some decent stories, Clint was more relaxed and Phil didn’t have any damage paperwork to fill out.

However, he did have other paperwork so he’d lost track of time when Clint dropped out of his vent and dived onto his sofa, “Hey boss. You do realise that you can leave the building.”

Phil put his pen away, “Yes, I realise that Barton. Is your paperwork done?”

Clint grinned, “Yeah, I even handed it in personally. I’m pretty sure that I gave the woman, I think that her name is Claire, a heart attack. Fitz and Simmons have been talking non-stop, sir. I think that they have a crush on you.”

Phil rolled his eyes, “You were the one they kept staring at, Barton. So, what are your plans for tonight?”

Clint jumped up, “I thought that you’d never ask. Come on, sir, you still owe me a drink.”

Phil shouldn’t have taken Clint to his favourite bar. It was a bad idea from the start but he needed somewhere he was comfortable if he was going to spend time with Clint outside of work. It wasn’t like they’d never gone out for a drink during their downtime but there was usually someone else with them such as Natasha or Jasper.

Clint grabbed a table at the back and Phil smiled weakly at Matt while he ordered, “Hey.”

Matt smiled back, “Hey. Who’s your friend?”

Phil reached for his wallet, “A work colleague.”

Matt’s mouth parted slightly and his smile was sly, “The infamous Clint Barton?”

Phil blushed, “Um, yes, but it’s totally not a big deal. It’s just a drink.”

Matt looked genuinely happy, “Good luck Phil, and maybe you should just tell him.”

Phil sighed and tried to get his blushing under control, “Thanks Matt.” Phil walked over to Clint and handed him the drink, “Everything okay?”

Clint was looking at Matt strangely, “Fine, who’s that?”

Phil’s stomach clenched. Matt was gorgeous, it was no wonder that he’d caught Clint’s eye. Phil tried to keep his voice steady, “He’s called Matt. He’s a friend of mine. I can introduce you if you want.”

Clint looked at Phil with wide-eyed surprise, “You think that…”

Phil blushed, “Oh, do you not… shit, sorry Clint. I just assumed that since you seem to flirt with men and women equally…”

Clint seemed to be blushing as well, “Oh well, I am. I mean, I like… but I wasn’t asking about Matt in that way.”

Phil nodded and cleared his throat, “Good, well… good.”

Clint looked nervous, “Is it, sir?”

Phil frowned, “Um, sure.”

Clint sighed and he looked at Phil sharply, “This subtle nervous shit just isn’t me, sir. I like you, I have for a while and Natasha’s told me to get my head out of my ass and do something about it. So, there, I want to see you naked and there’s nothing that you can do about it.”

It took a moment for Phil to process what Clint was trying to tell him and then there as another moment where he tried to believe it. Then, in a voice that was unintentionally husky, Phil practically purred, “I wouldn’t say that there is nothing I can do about it, Agent.”

Clint jumped slightly and his eyes widened, “You’re not… you don’t have to do a thing, sir.”

Phil shouldn’t be having as much fun as he was, “When you asked me the other day… did you really want to see my underwear.”

Clint licked his lips and took a deep breath, “Yes, sir.”

Phil grinned, “Then you’d better call me Phil, Clint. My apartment is only down the street. Just so that you know.”

Clint clutched the table, steadying himself where he was sitting, “Yes, si… I mean, Phil, but we don’t have to…”

Phil stood up and nodded to the door, “You look tired Clint. Maybe you should get to bed.”

Clint grinned, “I’m always willing to follow your orders, Phil.”

Phil laughed and grabbed Clint’s hand. On their way out Matt wolf whistled and winked at them when they turned to look. Phil laughed loudly, enjoying the flush of colour on Clint’s cheeks, and he kept hold of Clint’s hand on their way to his apartment. He wasn’t worried about Clint going anywhere, he’d initiated things after all, but he liked the contact.

Clint had hardly any time to look around Phil’s apartment before he was being pushed against the wall and Phil was sucking on his tongue. He didn’t mind as much as he usually would even though he preferred to know the layout of his surroundings. Clint gripped Phil’s hips tightly as he surged into the messy kiss.

Phil growled, “I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

Clint smiled into the kiss, “You’ve been the star of my fantasies for years.”

Phil’s hips bucked and he moaned, “You can’t just spring that on a guy.”

Clint chuckled and nipped Phil’s lips in apology, “My bad.”

Phil trailed his fingers across Clint’s tight, muscled chest, “I think that there is a chance that I am dreaming. Are you sure that you want this?”

Clint groaned, “God, yes.”

Phil laughed and gave Clint a cheeky grin, “Calling me ‘God’ already? I must be doing something right.”

Clint growled playfully and tugged Phil forward so that he was pressing him into the wall. Clint licked a stripe across Phil’s neck, noting the shiver of pleasure, and hummed, “I assume that you have a bed around here, sir.”

Phil groaned and started tugging Clint towards a closed door, “Don’t call me ‘sir’.”

Clint pinched Phil’s ass which was totally worth the glare he received in return and he pulled off his own shirt. Phil had just opened the door to the bedroom but he stopped on the threshold and pushed Clint against the doorframe so that he could suck on Clint’s nipples.

Clint jumped and swore softly, “Yeah, Phil.”

Phil scratched Clint’s abs gently and he smiled against his skin when Clint moaned. He should’ve known that Clint would be just as vocal during sex as he was the rest of the time. Clint pushed him back and stormed into the bedroom so that he could sit down on the edge of the bed. He kicked off his shoes, and glared at Phil who was still standing in the doorway while he tugged off his socks.

Clint looked from Phil to the bed pointedly, “Are you going to join me?”

Phil smiled gently, “Just admiring the view.”

Clint blushed slightly and he relaxed, “Supplies?”

Phil kissed him gently on the way to the bathroom and when he’d found what he was looking for he came back to find Clint lying naked on his bed with his hands behind his head. Clint knew exactly how to display his body and Phil was suitably impressed.

Clint smirked, completely confident in his nakedness and he said, “Well, strip soldier.”

Phil rolled his eyes and threw the supplies on the bed. He took his time unbuttoning his shirt and he even folded his clothes. When he was down to his red satin boxers Clint made a strangled noise.

He sat up, “Damn Phil. How the hell am I supposed to work when I know what you’re wearing underneath those mouth-watering suits?”

Phil laughed and climbed onto the bed, “Close your eyes and think of Budapest?”

Clint clapped a hand over Phil’s mouth but it was obvious that he wanted to laugh, “No, not something to be joked about.”

Phil licked Clint’s palm and when Clint pulled his hand away Phil raised an eyebrow pointedly, “There’s something you can do with that.”

Clint used his wet hand to tug on his half-hard cock and he moaned, “Fuck, I did not think that it would be like this.”

Phil hummed and, after he’d tugged off his boxers he put one leg across Clint’s to keep him still. He carded his hands through Clint’s hair which was something he’d always wanted to do and he kissed him softly, “What did you think that it would be like?”

Clint’s eyes were bright but hazy with arousal, “Hot, but nowhere near as much fun. This is better, much better.”

Phil grinned and kissed him properly as a reward. When he eventually pulled back his hand had joined Clint’s on his hard, hot cock and he panted, “How are we doing this?”

Clint eyes widened, “Oh god, you’re trying to make me think. Why would you do that at a time like this?”

Phil chuckled and tugged Clint’s thighs apart, “Are you alright with bottoming? I’ve imagined this a lot. Watching you fall apart while my fingers spread you wide enough for my cock.”

Clint whimpered, “Holy fuck Phil. Just, yes, fuck yes.”

Phil lifted Clint’s hand of his cock and pinned it against the pillow, “Good boy.”

Clint gasped out a shaky laugh, “Fuck. Put your goddamn hands on me before I kick your ass.”

Phil chuckled and reached for the lube, “Good luck with that.”

Clint opened his mouth to respond but he moaned instead as Phil circled his rim with one slick finger. Phil was almost painfully turned on by the sight of Clint wriggling and panting underneath him but he wasn’t going to rush the preparation. It took three fingers and a lot of begging from Clint but finally Phil was sliding into Clint. Clint wasn’t the only one who was gasping.

Phil paused when he’d bottomed out and he lowered his forehead to Clint’s, trying to catch his breath, “Okay?”

Clint moved his legs, making both of them moan at the motion, and gasped, “Yeah, I’m all good.”

Phil grinned and kissed Clint harshly as he started to thrust slowly. They were too eager to kiss properly so after a few moments they were really just sharing air and Phil gripped Clint’s thighs tightly. The change in angle hit Clint’s prostate and Clint keened.

Phil aimed for it again, “You like that, huh?”

Clint hit him in the arm weakly as they both shifted and grinned at each other. Phil picked up the pace and was silently thankful that he worked out regularly. Even so, he suspected that his thighs were going to be killing him in the morning. Clint’s nails dragged across his shoulder blades. It was completely worth it.

Clint was completely vocal about how close he was so Phil stroked Clint’s cock and watched with wide eyes as Clint shuddered and writhed. Seeing Clint come was just about the hottest thing Phil had ever witnessed so it was no surprise to him when he followed a couple of short thrusts later.

Phil pulled out slowly, groaning at the motion on his sensitive cock and he collapsed on the sheets next to Clint, face down. He suspected that he’d fallen asleep because when he was next aware Clint was poking him in the side with his finger, “Hey, did I kill you?”

Phil snorted into the pillow, “Nice post-orgasm talk Clint.” Phil raised his head slowly and they were smiling at each other, “How do you feel?”

Clint scooted closer and passed him a damp towel, “I feel great. You?”

Clint had to help Phil to roll onto his back and he made a half-hearted effort to clean up, “I’m good.”

They kissed lazily, not putting a lot of effort into the motion and they stretched out on the bed. Clint wrapped an arm around Phil’s chest and mused out loud, “So, you really own pink boxers?”

Phil snorted and closed his eyes, “Go to sleep Clint and maybe you’ll find out in the morning.”


End file.
